It Can't Wait
by Carbon65
Summary: Its graduation day... possibly the last time Quinn and Artie will see each other for a long time. Written for the Quartie ficaton.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was written for the Quartie ficaton, based on the prompt, "__But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours" __Also, This story draws on more of my personal cannon than I would normally like to admit, specifically my story Bad Reputation. Also, this was totally originally a one-shot. But, I have the attention span of an exhausted five year old ona caffeine high… so I've broken it up._

**DISCLAIMER**: Sadly, Glee is not mine. If it was, I would not live in a place where 11ºF is considered balmy.

Quinn Fabray smoothes her long white dress nervously, and peaks into the large ballroom. Her mother is sitting in a corner, alone. Quinn's father isn't there. She hasn't seen him in more than two years, not since the disaster dinner with Finn when which ended with her being disowned. She has other friends, though. The Jones and the Hummel-Hudson family sit together, chatting amiably. Burt and Carol hold hands, while Dr. Jones clutches a video camera and Mercedes' mama holds the digital camera for stills.

She notices the large Abram's contingent. Artie's two younger sisters, dressed impeccably in sundresses, read quietly. At least two grandparents, and an aunt chat quietly with his parents. They are such a contrast to the Puckermans; Sarah, Puck's younger sister, is playing loudly on a Gameboy, and her mother is looking murderous and fanning herself with a program.

She scanned the crowd for one more person, a face she hasn't seen in almost a year. Someone she hopes and prays will come…

"Quinn."

The voice startles her.

"It's time to line up."

Wordlessly, Quinn follows a white-clad Rachel Berry to the place where they're lining up. In the past few yeas, Quinn and Rachel have grown from adversaries to sort of friends. During her freshman year, Quinn never could have imagined that it would be Rachel Berry who would come get her before their graduation, and that they would be friends. But, during Quinn's freshman year, so many things were different. Her father and mother lived at home. She was a Cheerio on the rise, and Rachel Berry was the freak who joined too many clubs. Sandy Riorson was the head of the Glee Club, and Quinn was popular.

Quinn finds herself next to a nondescript member of the defensive line as the McKinley High Graduates process into rented space. Coach Beiste has whipped their awful football team into a mediocre group of players with a 6-6 record. Pomp and Circumstance is piped in through tinny sounding speakers as the graduates walk down the aisle, and settle in their seats across the front row.

The valedictorian, a kid from the Hockey team who might have slushied Quinn once or twice, gives an uninspired speech. The commencement speaker, local celebrity and cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, gives a much more interesting speech which has absolutely nothing to do with the graduates. Quinn sighs: typical Sue.

The presentation of the diplomas begins, and Quinn watches as her fellow students stand and file through the seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie Abrams shifted almost imperceptibly in his wheelchair, and wished, not for the first time, that he had brought his iPod or his DS. He knew he should be happy on his graduation day, but mostly, he was annoyed. Someone had tied Figgin's hands, and so Artie was waiting behind the curtain on a tiny platform while everyone else filed in to Pomp and Circumstance. His father had agreed to help him get up onto the platform, but now, he feels stuck.

Artie's watch beeps, and he shifts again. Pomp and circumstance began to play. He wheels up to the curtain and pulls back the corner, to peep out, despite Figgin's explicit directions not to. He was mesmerized as his classmates processed in. Somehow, the red gown and cap, which looked like a tent on him actually looked pretty good on the rest of his classmates. But, he was mesmerized by the procession of girls in white dresses.

Someone had convinced, or bribed, Tina Cohen Chang into a long white dress. The red streaks in her hair made Artie smile. He remembered how she used to dye her hair pink, and he used to braid the little pink sections. She was the first girl he kissed, and the first girl who made him feel like a real man. Then, he had gone away to his usual summer boot camp, where the only things to do were work out and play Halo. Despite spending hours working out, Artie never managed to develop abs, but he forgot all about Tina between his epic marathons.

Happy-go-lucky Brittany was like a lithe angel as she floated down the aisle. She seemed to dance as she moved. Artie's heart lurched as he thought about Brittany dancing. She was an amazing dancer, even more so than the classically trained Tina. But, eventually, his jealously got the best of his with Brittany as well. Even though he could sort of walk, he couldn't ever dance with her. Finally, the strain got to be too much, and they crumpled. It didn't help Brit and Artie's relationship that Brit and Santana were still more than friends. Artie loves sweet, innocent Britt, but San occasionally makes him crazy.

The girl who really catches Artie's eye as she processes in is Quinn Fabray. Artie remembers the first day he met her. He was returning to school for the first time since the accident, and Quinn was as much of the new kid as he was. She was the only person who was kind to him, and the only person who treated him like he was a human being. As they got older, Quinn got colder. She grew into an ice princess as Artie became shyer and nerdier.

He never expected to reconnect with Quinn again. Artie hadn't been ready to believe the Queen of the celibacy club would be caught pregnant. He was wary of her at first, but eventually she warmed up to the former Cheerio. Even during her meanest, most pregnant time, Artie thought she was beautiful.

After Beth's birth, Quinn was a new person. Her parent's divorce seemed to change her. They would talk during Glee, and later at lunch or during their classes. During their senior year, Artie and the other muppet babies would occasionally join Quinn, Brit, Santana and Finn for a movie or a slice of pizza. The two grew closer, and found more commonality than they would have liked to admit. The thing that Artie could never tell Quinn, though, was how beautiful she was to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"John Arthur Abrams, the third."

Quinn watches as Artie wheels out across the stage from some hidden recess. She's not sure how he got up onto the platform. She wondered if someone had carried him, but the idea seemed absurd. Quinn could count on her fingers the number of times she'd seen Artie out of his chair.

First was that time when they were filming the mattress commercial and Matt and Tina had bounced by jumping. Quinn hadn't been entirely sure the adventure was a particularly safe one, but the look of joy on Artie's face had touched even _her_ cold, pissed off, pregnant heart. She hated watching Artie constantly left out of_ everything_. Even though she had acted pissed of and indifferent, Quinn was secretly angry when the Glee club threatened to make him ride with his father because of a lack of funds.

The second was during that awkward week when the Glist came out. She saw Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany trooping into the library. When she went to the handicap locker room, trying to avoid the wrath of Coach Sylvester and a Beth-induced accident, she found Artie and Tina in a particular state of undress. She fled in embarrassment.

Christmas of their junior year, when Quinn was with Sam and Artie was with Brittany, her doppy friend made a ridiculous wish, trusting in Santa to make it come true. Quinn's heart had swelled when she had seen Artie "walking". Even though he was short (like, Quinn's own height), the sight of him up and round made her stomach jump a little. Artie standing was, well… interesting. She wasn't sure how to respond. He had used the mechanical device a few times, but not often. For some reason, he seems to prefer his chair.

Then, there was the time at sectionals this year. The rest of the team was on a high after their win. Mr. Schue had expressly forbidden any alcohol while they were at the school-sponsored event, and, surprisingly, Puck complied. The chaperones, however, had not said anything about midnight trips to all night diners. Britt, Tina, Mercedes, and a scarcastic Santana joined the ever hungry Lauren Zices, Puck and Finn for the milkshake run. Rachel, of course, remained behind at the hotel to sleep. Sam bowed out because he was watching his weight for wrestling season. Quinn toyed with the idea of joining the group, but ultimately decided against it. She hated sleeping in busses and was somehow not interested in a chocolate milkshake.

Rachel Berry is not a heavy sleeper, Quinn had discovered on more than one Glee club event. And, a tired Rachel is even more abrasive than usual, if such a thing could be possible. So, after trying, and failing to distract herself with homework (because who really wants to do homework at midnight on a Saturday?), Quinn found herself pacing the hall. She rounded the corner on the room she knew Finn, Puck and Artie were supposed to be sharing with some freshman. On a whim, she knocked on the door.

Freshman Dave, a name given to him by the haphazard Britt, answered the door.

"Who dat be?" She heard Artie's voice over the TV.

"Quinn." Dave sounded both awe-filled and a little nervous.

She wondered if the boys were as gossipy as girls. Did the freshman know how many of the guys in the club she had dated? (Three and a half at last count, if you counted Puck as one, and that time with Matt Rutherford in fifth grade as a half…) She knew that New Directions was an incestuously little group, but it didn't really bother her, until Tina and Mercedes had decided to map out all the relationships on the bus ride. It had taken a 12-pack of markers and three sheets of notebook paper. They had spent twenty minutes debating whether to include Jesse St. James, an argument which had given Quinn the beginings of a headache.

"Come in," Artie's voice called over the indistinct gun fire.

Quinn followed Dave into the room. The freshman threw himself onto one of the two Queen beds, and sprawled in the manner of most fourteen year old males. Artie grinned up at Quinn from the other, and patted the seat beside him. He held his right ankle in his left hand, and was rolling in around, gently. But, as she approached, Artie quietly scooted himself back against the headboard, giving Quinn room.

She perched beside him on the bed, primly at first. As the movie progressed, and Jason Borne killed a few more bad guys, Quinn got more comfortable. As the body count and pyrotechnics reached their inevitable climax, Quinn found Artie's arm around her shoulder, and her legs splayed next to Artie's on the bed. He was repeating every line of the movie to her, a trait she found more endearing than annoying.

When the credits began to roll, Artie gave Quinn a chaste squeeze, and suggested that she return to her own room. She complied, as Dave sleepily asked when he had to go to the bathtub.

_A/N:_ _My __**favorite**__ part of debate in high school was watching six guys share a hotel room when the two most senior people in the room took the beds. The bathtub was a often fought-over spot for the novices. I totally could see Puck doing the same thing._


	4. Chapter 4

"John Arthur Abrams."

Artie glances out as he wheels across the stage. He sees his mother's back, shoulders heaving, as she runs out of the room. Artie feels his heart drop. He knows he is responsible for his mother's breakdown, both this recent one, and the more lasting depression which has plagued her life since his accident.

Its all Artie can do to stay strong, though, when he sees his father. Even though John Abrams is trying to hide it, Artie notices his father secretly swiping at his eyes. Artie's father has always been the backbone of the family, and Artie isn't sure he can stand to watch his father cry.

He knows his parents never expected to see this day. Artie was a premie, and his birth was a little more complicated than Artie's mother had ever admitted. He had only heard the story second hand his sophomore year, when his parents had been discussing Quinn's pregnancy.

Things were fine, until the accident. It had shattered his over-protective mother's world. That she was the one driving, and the one responsible, was something for which she could never forget.

He knew that his mother was happy to see him graduate, but that she could barely watch. His therapist had warned about the problem, but he still feels unprepared.

But, Artie is Artie, so he plasters a smile on his face, and wheels across the stage to get his diploma. Later, when he is back behind the curtain, out of sight, he cries.

Artie knows they're getting close, so he schools his face and pulls himself together.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray."

Artie watches the beautiful blonde as she walked across the stage. His heart leaps … and so does something below his injury line. Quinn's graduation is almost as sweet as his own. Artie knows this, even if Quinn doesn't. He is proud of her, in awe of her, impressed beyond words.

Artie can't imagine doing everything Quinn had done in the past three years. First she got pregnant, then she got kicked out of her home. Artie watched as Quinn bounced from place to place. She started with the Hudson's house, bounced between Santana and Brittany, spent a tense few months with Puck, and finally ended up with Mercedes.

Artie knows the Joneses. Dr. Jones has been his family's dentist since he was a little boy. He came to the hospital to clean Artie's teeth after the accident. Later, Mr. Jones built a ramp so Artie could get into their house during sophomore year.

Artie remembered how he and Tina would go over and watch movies. While Mr. Chang, Tina's dad and the head physical therapist at Lima General was pretty good about putting in a ramp. Mr. Jones was almost as quick.

Artie remembers how he and Tina went over the weekend before regionals. The Muppet Babies, as Kurt had named them, had begun gathering every weekend. Sometimes they were joined by other friends, but the core four of them were always together. Finn came once or twice with Kurt, as did Brittany. Mike Chang and Matt made an appearance as well.

The four alternated their movie selections. Mercedes liked romantic comedies and girl power movies. Artie had his man crush on Matt Damon and Brad Pitt. Kurt loved old Hollywood, and Tina had a thing for screwball comedies. It was Tina's turn to pick, and while Artie had wheedled for Inglorious Bastards, but Tina had picked Rat Race.

Quinn had just moved in with the Joneses. She was eight months pregnant, and Artie found her mesmerizing. It was strange to watch her unwind as Quinn giggled as much as Tina. It had made Artie wish he could hug Quinn, and tell her it was okay to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

After the graduation ceremony, Quinn, like the rest of the McKinley High Grads, finds herself swarmed by well-wishers. Her mother kisses her politely on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Quinnie!" Her voice reaches decibel levels only heard by dogs and small rodents.

Dr. and Mrs. Jones come over, too, and squeeze Quinn to their chests, expressing pride and joy. Quinn feels herself shedding tears, remembering how they had taken her in during one of the darkest periods of her life and made her feel safe and loved. When Quinn and her mother fought, a relatively regular occurance since her return home, Mrs. Jones would comfort her and provide a voice of reason.

There are squeals with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, then polite hugs with Finn and Puck. Quinn scans the crowd for two more faces. Artie appears to be surrounded by a field of Abramses, so Quinn will wait to congratulate him.

Then, Quinn spots a dark haired woman bouncing a blonde toddler on her hip. "Shelby! Beth!" She rushes over to woman and the two year old.

"We're sorry…" Shelby began to apologize. "I wanted to see you and Rachel, but …"

"No, its fine. I'm just glad you're here." Quinn smiles, and turns to the toddler. Her voice matches the level of her mother's.

"Come see Auntie Quinnie." The little girl crawls over into her biological mother's arms.

"She's getting so big," Quinn says, squeezing the child. Shelby smiles proudly, and nods. She's been good about sending Quinn updates via facebook. Even though Quinn knew she was not ready for Beth, and could not keep the little girl, she still loves checking in on her baby. She's not as comfortable with Shelby, though. They chat stiffly, until Rachel descends.

As Rachel and Shelby fall into conversation, Puck comes over, and Quinn quickly relinquishes her burden. She has never been as close to her daughter as he, and he loved the role of the wild uncle. From somewhere in the jeans Quinn _knew_ Puck was wearing under his graduation gown, despite Figgin's threat that anyone _not_ wearing a suit would not receive their diploma, he produces a lollypop. Within a few seconds, Beth's face is covered in sticky red candy, and she has a matching red cap perched jauntily on her head.

"Quinn!"

She turns around to find Artie.


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn," Artie tries to put his excitement and pride into his voice as he greets his friend.

"Congratulations Artie!" Quinn cries, a grin transforming her face. She leans over to hug him, and for the first time that day, Artie is thankful for his loose graduation gown.

Over the past four years, Artie has seen Quinn in all sorts of conditions. He has seen her at the so-called peak, when she was at the top of the social pyramid as head of the celibacy club and the captain of the Cheerios. And, he has seen her at rock bottom. There was the time Quinn was covered in slushie, and the day they though Glee was falling apart. But, Artie thinks that today, in her simple white dress with her red rose and red diploma, Quinn may be the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"I can't believe we're here," He whispers in her ear.

"I know," she says.

Artie doesn't know what to say, and it doesn't matter, because his mom comes over.

"So nice to see you, Brittney, dear," She greets her son's friend.

Artie feels himself blushing deep red. "Uh, Mom, this is Quinn," He murmurs. "You remember, she was in my English class?"

Artie's mom smiles, "Of course, I'm sorry Quinn." She blushes the same shade as her son, and falters a bit. "Artie, Grandma needs to go home. And, we need to get ready for the party, tonight." She pasuse and thinks for a moment. "Quinn, we would love for you to come."

Quinn smiles, and politely thanks Mrs. Abrams. "I would love to," She says, as Artie's mom wanders away to collect the rest of her family. Artie's youngest sister Cecily is talking animatedly with Tina's father, and his other sister, Bex, has found some friends.

"Would you like a ride over?" Artie is nervous to ask. He _wants_ Quinn to come with him now, and for her words to be anything but an empty platitude. But, at the same time, Artie isn't sure he wants Quinn at _his_ house, especially before the house gets cleaned. His grandma is a bit forgetful, and he knows she has left her body suits in the downstairs guest bathroom before.

Quinn grins, a grin Artie recognizes as real. "Of course!" She says, "My mom dropped me off, and she plans to visit with Shelby and Beth before they spend the night with the Berrys. Just let me get my bag so I can change out of this ridiculous dress before we leave."

Artie feels a matching grin split his face, and accompanies Quinn as they walk to her mother's sports car. Quinn takes out Cheerio's duffel bag, the red more burgundy than crimsion from use. Then, they walk together to Artie's car.

He's insanely proud of the small, late model sadan. Artie lets Quinn throw her bag into the trunk of the car while he transfers smoothly into the driver's seat. Quinn notes the expertly installed hand controls.

"Graduation gift," Artie explains, proudly. "I'm leaving for Michigan next week, for frosh-O, so my parents wanted me to get used to it."

The mention of Artie's departure startles Quinn. She can't believe he's leaving so soon. She expected to have at least the rest of the summer so that she could make her move. Now, she's not sure. Quinn is happy single. She's a confident woman, one who doesn't need a man. She's proven that to herself over the past year. But, she trusts Artie. She feels safe when he's around.

As Artie drives with practiced confidence, he too can't believe he's leaving Quinn behind. She will go to school in Ohio, remaining behind while he goes away. He doesn't know where the words come from, maybe the song they're listening to.

"Quinn…" His voice trials off and he can't find another word. He turns on the radio to avoid awkward conversation, and a Chris Marks song begins playing. Artie sings along with the radio.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours."

Quinn reaches over, and gently places her hand on the gearshift. "I don't care that you're going to Michigan, and I'm staying here," she says, quietly. "I don't want to be alone any more. I trust you. I can't wait. I'm yours."

The pull into Artie's drive way, and Artie throws the car into park. He leans across the center concole, and plants a chase kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"I've been wanting to be yours for as long as I can remember," He whispers, kissing her again.


End file.
